In recent years, the popularity and growth of smartphones and other mobile devices have increased the demand for docking stations (or “docks”). Typical docks may, for example, enable specific portable devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, smartphones, etc.) to be connected to various peripherals (e.g., monitors, speakers, mouse, etc.) without the need for multiple cables. However, these docks are each generally limited to a specific type of device and are not compatible with many types of devices. Further, the functions of such docks are traditionally limited to connecting portable devices with additional peripherals. These and other drawbacks exist.